I Am Complete
by myriassterre
Summary: Alternate ending to GD2, Angel sticks around. BA. COMPLETE


I Am Complete

By Maddy

**Summary: **Alternate ending to GD2.

**Rating: **PG13. Implied stuff.

**Spoilers: **Until GD2. 

**Timeline: **The goodbye at the end of GD2.

**Distribution:** Ask and you shall receive angelz_fly_low@hotmail.com 

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing. Just borrowing.

**Dedication: **None.

**Feedback: **A must in this line of work. Not that I get paid or anything. This is purely for fun.

**Author's Notes: **Dawn exists. At Buffy's 18th birthday, they discovered that Angel's soul was bound forever. All the season happened the same, just a few changes after and during "Helpless" because Buffy and Angel could be together without him losing his soul. Angel was still poisoned by Faith and still bit Buffy; it just isn't mentioned in this story. "The Prom" happened pretty much the same, but "Graduation Day part 1" and "Graduation Day part 2" happened exactly the same, minus the ending which is being rewritten for this fic. The song is "Forever Yours" by Marty Robbins, so I don't own that either. Thanks.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _//You are so wonderful_
    
    _Just to be with and to talk to_
    
    _Yes, you're wonderful_
    
    _I'm forever your's//****_

Through the mist I saw him appear. Standing surrounded by smoke. Fire engines and Ambulance trucks. People walking.

_Angel…_

Eyes locked. 

_I have to._ I hear him saying though no words come from his mouth. _I have to._

Silently saying goodbye.

_I can't._

My legs started moving, slow at first but quickly picking up speed.

_Angel…_

I stop a foot away from my lover. Looked up into those dark eyes. He looked down into mine.

"I know, we weren't going to say goodbye. But I have to say some things."

"Buffy-"

"No! My turn to talk."  I looked down at my diploma in my hands. A simple piece of pare that means so much. It's saying high school is over. I finished. I survived.

"To someone," I looked back up at him, "who doesn't know us the reasons would be good. Sunlight. Children. But to me, they don't matter. I don't want those things. I only want you. But it doesn't matter what I want. Because I'm too young to know what I want right?

"You could leave. I could let you go. We both could move on. But I'll never stop. I'll never stop wanting you. I'll never stop loving you.

"Have these past five months meant nothing?" I hear my voice get caught up in the sobs as tears fell from my eyes, landing on my cheeks.

Angel's hand moves to the side of my face. "The past five months have been the best five months of my entire existence. To be with you, to love you, without worrying about losing my soul-"

"But it doesn't matter."

"It matter's more than you will ever know."

I step back, Angel's hand falls to his side.

"Then why leave?"

Angel says nothing.

"Goodbye Angel." I turned and walked away. My heart braking all over again. I didn't look back. Angel didn't tell me to stop, didn't run after me.

_How can you let him go?! _A voice inside my head screams. _Because I love him too much to make him stay if he doesn't want to._
    
    _//__You are my heart's desire_
    
    _Just the touch of your hand_
    
    _The way you understand tells me you're wonderful_
    
    _And I'm forever your's//    _

I walked across the grass until I reached my friends. Willow Rosenburg, Xander Harris, Cordelia Chase and Oz. With me, Buffy Summers and Giles, my ex-Watcher, we make what we call the Scooby Gang. Angel used to be.

"Buffy," Willow says in greeting. "Are you okay?"

"No." I say truthfully as I sit down on the stone bench beside her. "I still need some time I guess."

"But you will be," Willow grabs my hand and squeezes it tight. "It'll get easier."

"You don't know that! It could get worse." I pulled my hand free. "Although I couldn't possibly feel worse than I do right now."

"Wouldn't you feel worse if Angel got dusted?" asked Xander from behind.

"Shut up Xander." Said Cordelia in a cross voice whacking him in the head.

"As much as I try to understand, a part of me never will." All of my friends look at me with sympathy and pity. I don't want them to feel sorry for me; I feel sorry for me enough. "Doesn't he want me?"

"He does."

I look up. The others look up also. Standing a few metres away is…Angel.

"Guys, could you leave us alone for a minute?" I request.

Willow is up like a shot, grabbed Oz's hand and started to walk away with a huge grin on her face. Oz gives me a wink and they both walk away.

"Come on Xander, I've had enough of their PDA sessions." Cordelia drags Xander who is looking quite miffed. Cordy herself look quite pleased, giving me a wide smile.

Angel takes a few steps toward me. I stand up. _Is this happening? Please let it be happening!     _

Angel reached down and his hand gets a hols of mine. Holds it tightly. "I'm never letting go."

"We have a lot to work out mister."

"I know. I am so sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not. I was going to leave you. Leave the one thing in my life that has ever meant anything."

"You're not leaving?"

"I'm not going anywhere you're not."

I begin to cry, for the first time in days, I cried. Not just a few tears and choked back sobs, full out crying. Only this time, it's because I'm happy.

Angel pulls me against his chest and wraps his arms around me. I return the favour, my arms wind themselves 'round Angel waist. For what seemed like forever we stood there in front of the high school building, and although it was blown up, a building which will house a lot of memories for a lot of people. Good and bad. Memories and people.

Held in the arms of my love all was right in the world.

"I'm never letting you go." I whisper.

"I love you." He whispers back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _//I never knew a heart could love as much as this_
    
    _Didn't think I'd thrill so to your kiss_
    
    _Dreams, they say, never do come true_
    
    _But I found all my dreams in you//_

That was two weeks, three days ago. And _a lot_ has changed since then.

Firstly.

Angel and I are back together. In love and he isn't going anywhere. 

After Angel and I talked in front of the school remains, we went to find the Gang. Our announcement of us becoming a couple again was not all that shocking.

"God, it was _so_ obvious." Said Cordelia. Willow was happy for us. Oz was cool. Xander was understanding. Giles was supportive.

"It anyone asks, I'm at Willow's." And with that Angel and I went back to the mansion for some alone time.

The next day all hell broke loose.

My mother, after making the rounds, went to Willow's house in search of me because she came back a day early and wanted to "surprise" me. Well, when she got to Will's home, I obviously wasn't there. Willow sucks big time at lying and eventually mom weaselled it out of her. And I'm not blaming Willow; my mother can put a tonne of pressure on you.

At about 9 in the morning, Angel and I were still asleep, well I was, Angel was lovingly stroking my back. Also possibly broody.

My mother stormed into the house and didn't stop until she opened the door to Angel's room.

"Mrs. Summers!" Yelped Angel jumping and in the process woke me up as I was lying on his bare chest.

"Mom!" I gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, young lady." Her angry gaze fell on my vampire boyfriend. " I thought I told you to leave."

After that there was a lot of yelling. My mother told Angel to leave me! My own mother told the one thing that made me happy to leave me! My own mother!

Angel really impressed me. "Mrs Summers, I took what we talked about into consideration. I now consider it as bullshit. I love your daughter. I'm not going to leave her just because there are obstacles. We are together, we are staying together. I may be old fashioned, but I don't want or need your permission to be with Buffy, I personally don't care anymore. I have spent too much time worrying about other people's wants and meeds. I know what I want. I realize I said that you are always welcome here, but I think it would be best if you leave."

"Fine. Buffy, we're leaving."

My eyes widened. "What makes you think I'm going anywhere, least of all with you."

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that. I am your mother."

"By default, not by choice. You're not much of a mother if all you want for your daughter is to be unhappy. I'm not going anywhere." From Angel and I spot on his bed we watched my distraught mother leave the room. 

After that I didn't talk to her for six days. I stayed at Angel's, only going home to get some clothes and other necessities. Angel asked me to move in with him a week after graduation, I of course said yes. I couldn't believe it. I kept thinking that it was all a dream. I would wake up in a world were Angel left me. Fortunately it wasn't a dream. It was all real.

My conversations with my mother have all been strained and formal. Eventually I will forgive her. Her plan failed. Angel didn't leave me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _//And I think you're wonderful_
    
    _The way you hold me, when you kiss me_
    
    _Makes my life complete_
    
    _I'm forever your's//_

I lay watching an angel sleep. His chest not rising. No warmth from his body. A look on his handsome face. Happiness. I am still amazed at the fact that we no longer lay in _his_ bed, we lay in _our_ bed. It's _our_ home.

I live with my 243-year-old vampire with a soul boyfriend. It is the Hellmouth after all.

A Vampire Slayer and a vampire in love is one of the strangest things to ever happen. But it did happen. I will never regret it happening. I will never wish to not have met him, loved him.

He completes me.

I am complete… 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*
    
    _//I never knew a heart could love as much as this_
    
    _Didn't think I'd thrill so to your kiss_
    
    _Dreams, they say, never do come true_
    
    _But I found all my dreams in you//_

I lay watching an angel sleep. Her chest rising. Warmth coming from her small petite body. My arms wrapped securely around her. A smile on her beautiful face. Relaxed and happy. Safe and content.

I am a 243-year-old vampire, blessed with a human soul. Given a conscience, remorse, guilt and the ability to love.

I am a vampire in love with a Vampire Slayer.

If you had told me this 200 years ago, I would have killed you for just suggesting it. Of course I was Angelus 200 years ago. A vicious, brutal soulless animal.

Let's just say I got better with age.

Buffy stirs and mumbles something incoherently. I smile what Buffy calls my "little half-smile," and kiss my love on the crown of her head.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be asleep?" I ask as Buffy lifts her head off of my chest, a smile creeps across her face causing her eyes to sparkle. "We have to go and buy Dawn's furniture in a few hours."

Dawn was going to have her own bedroom at the mansion, the furthest one away from the master at her request. She was head over heals about having a room here, especially when I told her she could decorate any way she wishes, only condition, that there be thick dark curtains. For my benefit.

"Dawn and me are going shopping in a few hours." Corrected Buffy. "I would very much like my boyfriend to _not_ burst into flames."

"Then what can I do?" with false disappointment.

"Well…" started Buffy rolling onto her stomach. "When we bring back the bed and stuff. You can put in all together."

"Slave labour. Its cause I'm the muscle isn't it?"

Buffy giggles. I love to make her laugh. I love to see her laugh. I love to see her happy. "Something like that. But hey, if you need extra help, we could ask Xander-"

"Nope, I'm good."

Buffy falls back into my arms. I hold her once again. We drift off to a peaceful sleep, for a couple of hours at least.

As I fell asleep, something occurs to me that I haven't ever felt before. This is the first time I have ever felt this way. I'm here with Buffy and I have no doubts, no worries only the knowledge that we are forever. We're soulmates.

I am complete…  
    
    _//And I think you're wonderful_
    
    _The way you hold me, when you kiss me_
    
    _Makes my life complete_
    
    _I'm forever your's//_


End file.
